battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcadian Corporations
There are a large number of massive business titans which have originated and operate from the continent of Arcadia. They can be contracted to build something for you, as long as you pay the right price. However, the government of the New Arcadian Republic is exempt from paying these companies for services, as it is the duty of these corporations to provide materials for their country. Government Corporations The NAR itself has founded several corporations in order to kick-start industry, and provide a fall-back plan for those who loose their jobs. They also provide a source of income for the government. 'Isenthar Automotives' Isenthar Automotives is a car company operating out of the town of New Market, in the district of Isenthar. They were founded in the early twenteith century in order to kick-start the automotive industry, and they have remained very powerful to this day. They primarily produce civilian vehicles and parts for said vehicles, but in times of crisis they are the primary builder of armored vehicles for the military. 'Central Arcadia Air' Central Arcadia Air claims its headquarters in the crucially important city of Andromeda, where it manufactures civilian airliners and ships them around the world. Founded in the early 1920s in order to bolster the airplane industry in Arcadia, it has remained a very important player in the world airline industry, comparable to Boeing. They specialize in civilian airliners during peace, but during war, or under government contract, they are a primary producer of military aircraft. 'Mandalore Arms Manufacturers' Mandalore Arms Manufacturers is one of the world's largest civilian arms manufacturers, producing everything from pellet guns, to pistols, and even civilian grade assault rifles. Founded in the 1950s in order to arm the population of the NAR against an Imperial invasion, M.A.M. is also a key builder of weapons for the military, building everything from handguns, to MACs and railguns. 'Colombia Weapons Stockpile' The Colombia Weapons Stockpile, or C.W.S., is a sort of miscillaneous company, which mainly produces nick-nacks and military weapons of various types. For the civilian populous, they quite oddly produce children's toys, and for the government, every sort of weapon imaginable. They were founded in the 1970s on Raider Island in order to keep a hearty weapons stockpile there to fend off pirates, but since then have changed their role into the jack-of-all trades money generator the government uses today. 'Andromeda Aircraft Complex' The Andromeda Aircraft Complex was broken off from Central Arcadia Air during the 1980s in order to produce smaller single-engine prop planes for the civilian populous. Today, they still fill that role, building aircraft for civilian usage, as well as producing a variety of military aircraft. 'Jamestown Industrial Complex' Jamestown Industrial Complex is essentially the northern branch of the C.W.S., and fulfills the same role as it. It was founded slightly after the C.W.S. in order to counter Imperial aggression near the Isenthar District, and has changed its role since then into civilian production. When war is on the horizon though, they can rapidly go into mass production of all things military related, and are a primary producer of light patrol boats and landing craft needed for overseas transport and landings. Civilian Founded Corporations These are companies founded by citizens of Arcadia, and may fill a variety of roles. However, they are often contracted by the government to build things and lend a helping hand with designing new military hardware. 'Borkadone Industrial' Borkadone Indutrial creates a wide variety of civilian products, and is one of the largest corporations in the world. Since they are such a versatile company, they are one of the first companies the government turns to for help in producing or designing new armored vehicles. Borkadone Industrial was founded by Fredreich Borkadone in 1951 as a shoe repair business, but obviously has expanded a lot since then. 'Kwik Synthetics Corporation' Kwik Synthetics Corporation is a leading world power in the industry of synthetic materials (NOT FOR FOOD, AS SYNTHETICS ARE BANNED IN FOOD HERE) and other materials, and is usually contracted by the government to create new composites for the military. For the civilian populous, they produce a variety of home products and cleaning solutions, and has sworn by an oath to keep all of their products all-natural, making them a very respected company. K.S.C. was founded by Joseph Kwik, a biology student at the National University of Arcadia, in 1994. 'MORE TBA ONCE I THINK OF THEM' Please note that this page is mostly for reference, and as a place where other members of the wiki can place contracts for goods, NOT as a way for me to lucratively bolster the NAR economy. Category:Corporations/PMCs